


Star S(tr)uck

by TestyCanadian



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Riku is also there, Sougo sucks 3 whole TRIGGER dicks, and having a great time, everyone is of age and consenting :D, he's doing his best, like several
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestyCanadian/pseuds/TestyCanadian
Summary: In an world where TRIGGER is still a successful band, but Tenn and Riku have a close brotherly relationship. Riku has joined the recently created Idolish7 so that, after years of being in and out of the hospital, he can finally stand on stage with his beloved brother. Wanting to get to know his new bandmate better, and finding out the Sougo is a big fan of TRIGGER, he takes his new friend to see one of his brother’s concerts. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately for Sougo) everything after that goes a little off the rails.





	1. Heavenly Visitor

Sougo had only known Riku for a few days but he was certain that the redhead was by far the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Who else would have taken something they’d heard in passing, i.e. that Sougo was a fan of TRIGGER, and then immediately pull what must have been a good deal of strings to get VIP front row tickets to their sold out concert the very next day? Riku must be some kind of angel! There was no other explanation for the boy to be so kind to Sougo. Sure they were going to be bandmates from now on, but they were still basically strangers. Sougo would have to find a way to repay him for such kindness.

 

Sougo was so lost in thought, trying to think of something he could do for Riku, that he almost missed the concert’s finale. As it was, the great screaming cheer that rose up around him as TRIGGER finished their set snapped Sougo out of his musings. Sougo looked up and was shocked to find Kujo Tenn looking right at _him_ with a bright smile on his face. His heart stuttered in his chest for a second before he realized it wasn’t _him_ Kujo-san was smiling at, so much as the person waving excitedly next to him; Riku.

 

Right, that was how Riku had gotten them these tickets so easily. He was Kujo-san’s younger twin brother. A secret Riku had been all too eager to share with him, in Sougo’s opinion. It had been kept quiet to keep Riku’s identity out of the public eye. He had apparently been quite a sickly child, and had still been hospitalized when Kujo-san had debuted with TRIGGER. That’s why Kujo-san had insisted on a stage name, to protect his little brother’s privacy when he couldn’t be around. Now that Riku was healthier, it was his greatest wish to be an idol just like his brother, to be able to stand on the same stage and bring smiles to the crowd with the one he held most dear. When Riku had confided this dream in him, so open and innocent, Sougo had felt supremely touched. Truly Riku must be some kind of angel.

 

Sougo joined Riku and the rest of the crowd in a great cheer as TRIGGER thanked their fans for coming out and supporting them. The group bowed and waved before exiting the stage, the lights of the venue rising at their leaving. The audience began to move as one towards the exits, chattering excitedly about the show. Sougo moved to follow them but was stopped by a tug on his shirt.

 

“Let’s just here wait a minute, okay Sougo-san?” Riku said, winking mischievously, “We’re going to leave a different way.”

 

“Of course Riku-kun,” Sougo said, nodding as he thought it over. Riku was probably waiting for the crowd to thin out a bit before they left through a more private exit.The younger boy had said that Kujo-san was a bit overprotective of him and had special security measures put in place when Riku came to one of TRIGGER’s shows. It was his explanation as to why the two of them had to go  to their seats through a side entrance before the rest of the crowd when they arrived. Kujo-san must have been worried about his little brother getting trampled by his fans. It was a bit endearing if Sougo was being honest.

 

The two boys shuffled to the side so the other people in their row could leave. They waited until the theater was a bit less crowded before Riku gleefully dragged Sougo over to the far end of the stage where man in a security shirt and dark sunglasses stood looking menacingly out at some of the lingering fans. Riku, not in the least bit phased by the man’s ominous presence, bounced up to him, waving enthusiastically. To Sougo’s surprise, the frightening security guard cracked a smile and gave Riku his own short wave in response.

 

“Well well if it isn’t Riku-kun,” The security guard said as the two reached his post, “I thought I heard something on the radio about you coming in today. A good thing too, you’ve been gone for over a month! The staff backstage were getting antsy after not seeing you for so long. I think they might have stormed the hospital if you hadn’t shown your face by next week’s show.”

 

“Well then they would have stormed the hospital for nothing because that's not where I’ve been!” Riku sang cheerily, almost teasing the guard into asking what he’d been up to. The guard pulled down his glasses, the mirth in his eyes showing he clearly knew what the redhead was trying to do.

 

“Oh is that so?” He said, playing along, “Not that I’m not glad that you’ve been staying healthy but what on earth could have kept you away from your brother’s shows for so long? You didn’t get accepted into a secret magic school did you? Or maybe you fell through a wardrobe into another world? Oh I know, you must have been tapped to be a super spy by the government!”

 

“No!” Riku said, cheeks coloring with embarrassment, “I’ve been out auditioning! I got signed as an idol!”

 

“What?” The guard gaped at Riku, thrown for a loop. It was almost like Riku being signed as an idol was just as outlandish as any of the ridiculous situations the security guard had offered. He must have never heard Riku sing, Sougo thought, otherwise it would have been a foregone conclusion that Riku would be an idol.

 

“That’s right,” Riku said, smiling confidently, “I’m the center of the new idol group, Idolish7! I’m here to introduce my new friend and bandmate, Osaka Sougo-san, to Tenn-ni and the rest of TRIGGER! He’s a big fan.”

 

“Well congrats Riku-kun!” The guard said, recovering from his shock to give Riku a glowing smile, “I’m sure Tenn-kun must be feeling very proud. Are you wanting to head back there now? With your new friend, Osaka-san was is?” The guard gave Sougo a considering once over, his face losing the warmth it held when addressing Riku. Sougo felt a shiver run down his spine and he quickly bowed out a greeting. Riku sighed at the display and grabbed Sougo’s upper arm, hauling him back upright.

 

“Yeah we’re just going to duck back real quick and say hi, okay?” Riku said, stepping excitedly from foot to foot. “In and out, no funny business I promise!”

 

“Oh I trust _you_ not to cause any trouble Riku-kun,” The security guard said, standing aside and sliding his key card to open the stage door for them, “Just keep an eye on your friend here, alright?”

 

“Sure thing,” Riku said distractedly, like he hadn’t even heard what the guard said. But Sougo had gotten the message loud and clear. And even if he hadn’t, the icy look the guard gave him as Riku tugged him through the door would have been warning enough. Sougo was on thin ice, one toe out of line and he wouldn’t like the consequences.

 

For a moment Sougo contemplated telling Riku that he didn’t need to meet TRIGGER that day. But the thought of disappointing the redhead after all the boy had gone through to give Sougo a special day was utterly unthinkable. Riku obviously thought the world of his brother and wanted to share his pride with his new friend. And secretly Sougo knew that he would face a thousand scary security guards if it meant he got to meet TRIGGER.

 

Sougo realized Riku had been talking to him while tugging him along backstage. Sougo internal chastised himself for not paying attention. It's very rude to get lost in one’s thoughts when someone is talking to you. Luckily it seemed Riku hadn’t noticed Sougo’s lack of attention. He was too busy singing his brother’s praises to see that his audience had spaced out on him.

 

“...and so now Tenn-ni always saves a seat for me at the front. I got lucky this time because their manager, Anesagi-san, wanted to watch from the tech booth today to double check everything before the tour starts next week, so they agreed to let me have their saved seat too! They seemed pretty eager to give it to me once I said it was for a friend, I wonder why?”

 

_“They probably thought you wanted to bring a date”_ Sougo thought to himself, blushing slightly at the implication. He really hoped they didn’t run into this Anesagi-san, that would be far too embarrassing to explain.

 

“Hey look everyone it's Riku-kun,” a voice called over to them. Sougo’s head snapped to the side just in time to dodge the small crowd of people that suddenly hurdled themselves at Riku. What followed was the quickest and most disorienting greeting Sougo had ever witnessed.

 

A mob of stage hands and techies surrounded Riku, jostling Sougo out of the younger boy’s grip, and proceeded to clamor over each other to congratulate him on becoming an idol. Apparently word moved fast. The security guard must have said something over the walkie system. Riku was all bright smiles and words of thanks, tugged along as he was passed from person to person for hugs and hair ruffles. Sougo did his best to follow him through the quickly moving crowd but before he knew it he got lost in the shuffle and he was left stumbling dizzily into a wall.

 

It took him a moment to get his bearings back, but when he did his stomach dropped. Sougo found himself standing alone at the back of the stage, the sounds of the boisterous group and his new friend disappearing down one of the many branching hallways. He rushed to follow after them but the sound was too garbled up with the sounds of the busy take down for him to pick out which hall they had gone down.

 

Sougo’s thoughts began to rush away from him. Surely he would be able to find Riku again, but how long would that take? He didn’t want to make Riku worry. And what if Riku got worried enough that he went to his brother for help? Sougo really didn’t want to cause trouble for TRIGGER! That would make a horrible impression! Then an even more terrifying thought occurred to him. What if security found him back here without Riku? He didn’t have a special pass or anything! Would he get thrown out?! Arrested?! Oh this was terrible! A worst case scenario!

 

Spurred on by his fear, Sougo picked the hallway in the middle an jogged down it. Surely Riku couldn’t be too far ahead of him. Certainly not so far that he would have passed some kind of security checkpoint without noticing Sougo wasn’t with him! Sougo would just have to keep a cool head and find his friend before security caught up with him. Easy.

 

Or at least Sougo thought it would be easy, until he turned a corner and caught sight of a security guard at the other end. His blood turned to ice. Oh no, this was it. He was going to get caught and arrested and thrown into concert center jail until Riku and poor Kujo-san could bail him out! This was an even worse worst case scenario! Sougo sucked in a breath, ready to turn himself over with as little fuss as possible, when he realized the security guard had his back to him. A plan, sougo wasn’t sure if it was brilliant or stupid, formed in Sougo’s head. His eyes furiously scanned the hall, until they landed on a door halfway down the hall. Maybe, if he could make it to that door before he was spotted, he could just wait the guard out? It was probably just a closet right? He could hide there just until the security guard left the hall and then he could go find Riku.

 

Sougo didn’t wait to talk himself out of it. As quietly as he could, he hurried down the door and twisted the handle. The door was blessedly unlocked and Sougo sighed in silent relief. After checking once again that he hadn’t been spotted, Sougo eased open the door the smallest possible crack that he could fit his body through and shimmied himself inside, shutting the door softly behind him. Sougo pressed his ear to the door, listening past his pounding heart for any sign that the guard was coming after him. After a minute Sougo let out a breath of relief and took a step away from the door.

 

“Everything okay there?” Asked a lilting voice from behind him. Sougo’s blood turned to ice in his veins. Haltingly, Sougo shuffled around to face the person who had spoken to him and felt all air leave his body. Standing right behind Sougo, jacket gone and shirt unbuttoned, was Yaotome Gaku.

 

Sougo’s mind went blank. He tried to swallow but his throat was suddenly drier than a barren desert. A quick sweep of the room with his eyes had his knees feeling like jelly. This was most assuredly _not_ some abandoned broom closet he could squirrel himself away in until he could sneak past security. Somehow, by some horrible twist of luck, Sougo had thrown himself through the door of TRIGGER’s dressing room.


	2. Daybreak Interlude

“Hey did you hear me? Are you okay, kid?” _Yaotome Gaku_ asked him, eyes narrowing as he looked Sougo over from top to bottom, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”

 

Sougo opened his mouth, trying to find something, _anything_ to say to the Idol staring him down, but all that came out was a pitiful squeak. Could anyone really blame him though, when _that_ was staring him down?! Gaku, leader of TRIGGER, with his tousled hair and roguish good looks, shirt unbuttoned down to his navel and glistening with sweat, having just gotten off stage from a performance, was a thing of Sougo’s deepest darkest fantasies come to life.

 

“Are you scaring the poor thing, Gaku?” Another voice, high and heavenly, called from across the room, “Honestly, anyone would be afraid if they were confronted with that face. Stop squinting at him like a delinquent.”

 

“I’m not squinting!” Gaku insisted, whipping around to argue with the other person and leaving Sougo with a clear view of the taller man’s adversary. Kujou Tenn sat primly in a stage chair, running a makeup wipe over his cheek and giving Gaku a look of utter annoyance. His striking fuchsia gaze panned over to Sougo, softening slightly when they met eyes. Sougo felt lightheaded, like he couldn’t get enough air up to his brain to process this.

 

Riku had said that he and Tenn were fraternal twins, that they didn’t look alike, but Sougo would have to disagree emphatically on that point. There was no denying the family resemblance. Sougo’s eyes danced over the delicate high cheekbones, delightful little button nose, and plump cupid’s bow lips that were all a perfect match to his new friend. Their faces were so similar, from the shape of their eyes to their aristocratic chins, that anyone with the knowledge to look could see they were twins.

 

However there were some distinct differences that would most likely keep their secret safe. Their coloring was a big one, to be sure. Riku was rosy and bright in all things, from his vibrant vermillion locks to his stunning blushing smiles, he shone like the sun. And if Riku was the sun then Tenn was the moon. His hair was the palest of pinks, like the glitter of starlight on a glass of champagne, and fluttered like finespun strands of silk when he moved. His skin, like the most exquisite china, was alabaster white and without a single flaw.

 

Their mannerisms were also completely opposite. Where Riku was bubbly, always brimming with sunshine and laughter, Tenn was calm and reserved, the consummate professional in all things. The elder twin carried himself with all the confidence and poise of some fairytale prince, more than befitting his role as the angel of Idols. It had taken quite a bit of coaxing on Riku’s part for Sougo to believe him the first time he explained the two’s relation because the twins were such opposites.

 

“Oh did Manager send us a guest?” Another voice, deep and rich in a way that sent Sougo’s thoughts right into the gutter, called through another door at the side of the room. Sougo whipped his head around just in time to see the owner of said voice walk into the dressing room proper. He must have been in some sort of ensuite bathroom, Sougo thought absently, if the wetness on the shoulders of his shirt and the towel thrown over his head were anything to go by. All thought left him though, when the towel fell away revealing light chestnut locks and molten gold eyes looking right into him. Oh gods, _Tsunashi Ryuunosuke!_ He was even more breathtaking in person. Literally; Sougo had forgotten to breath and had to embarrassingly suck in a large gust of air through his nose to keep his vision from graying out. Now Gaku was looking even more concerned but Ryuu didn’t seem to have noticed as he was moving across the room with steady strides, right toward Sougo.

 

“Hey there, nice to meet you,” Ryuu said with a warm smile, wrapping the towel around his neck and holding his hand out for Sougo to shake. “Always a pleasure to meet one of our fans.”

 

Sougo swallowed thickly and his eyes drifted down against his will to the proffered hand. The hand that was held level with Ryuu’s abs, clearly on display thanks to his completely open shirt. Sougo felt his whole body heat up, surely he must be beet red at this point. This was too much! The final straw! He might have been able to handle meeting Gaku with his handsome bad boy looks, maybe even the ethereal and enchanting Tenn, but Ryuu? Never! Sougo was surely about to die on the spot. There was no way he could handle being so close to this perfectly sculpted body; rock-hard, tanned, and glistening with sweat. He forced his gaze up, trying to tear himself out of this vision of his wildest fantasy come to life, but his eyes met Ryuu’s and he fell even further into the heat. How could he not when such a kind and open expression on that beautiful face was directed at him?!

 

 _‘Get it together, Sougo!’_ He scolded himself sternly. _‘This is TRIGGER and you are an idol now! We are colleagues and they are your senpai! You can’t act like some lust-crazed teenager when you meet them! You have to make a good impression and not cause trouble for Riku just because you couldn’t control yourself!’_

 

Sougo breathed deeply, centering himself, and reached out a hand to meet Ryuu’s own. Ryuu squeezed it tight, wrapping his other hand around it as well, and giving Sougo a firm shake. Sougo almost dissolved into an internally blubbering mess again but with great willpower he held himself together.

 

“I-It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Tsunashi-san,” Sougo said, his voice higher and squeaker than he would have liked, “Truly it is my utmost honor to meet you.”

 

“I thought I told Anesagi-san not to send them when Riku comes to shows,” Tenn huffed irritably, cutting through what was sure to be an embarrassing litany of praises on Sougo’s part, and flicking the makeup wipe he’d been using into a trashcan next to his dressing table, “What if he shows up while this is going on?”

 

“Well he is an Idol now Tenn,” Gaku said teasingly, “He’s going to learn about this sooner or later.”

 

“Unacceptable.” Tenn said, brow creasing slightly in anger, “I will have to have words with his manager about that.”

 

Sougo blinked in confusion. What were they talking about? Was it common for fans to find their way back to TRIGGER’s dressing room? That didn’t seem right. But Ryuu had said something about their manager sending them a guest so maybe it was some sort of VIP experience? Sougo had heard about that kind of thing on the online forums before. It would make sense then, that Tenn would be a bit miffed over the whole thing if Riku was here. If he was so protective of his younger brother that he didn’t even let him enter the building with the rest of the audience, then he probably wouldn’t want him running into a super-fan while visiting Tenn in their dressing room. That would raise far too many questions. Though Gaku was right, if VIP meet and greets were common after TRIGGER shows then Idolish7 would most likely have them too. Why wouldn't Tenn want Riku to meet his own fans? He couldn’t be _that_ overprotective right?

 

“Yeah well, that’s beside the point right now,” Gaku said, and Sougo could have sworn he heard a soft _brocon_ muttered under the taller man’s breath but he must have been mistaken, “The point is, this lovely young man is here now and to turn him away would be quite rude don’t you think? If you’re so worried about Riku walking in on us, then we can lock the door and make it a quick one okay? _You don’t want to disappoint your fan_ , do you Tenn?”

 

Tenn’s face did a funny little twitch at the mouth. It only lasted a split second before his face smoothed over into its usual professional mask, but if Sougo didn’t know better he would have called it a childish pout. But then Kujou Tenn would never be on to _pout_ about something right? Either way it was gone quicker than it arrived and left Sougo with a funny little feeling in his stomach. Maybe Sougo should mention he came here with Riku? That way Tenn wouldn’t have to feel so overprotective about Riku walking in on their meeting. But just as Sougo was about to speak up about it, Tenn was already addressing them again.

 

“Of course I would never disappoint one of our treasured fans,” Tenn said evenly, giving Sougo one of his small but winning smiles, “But we have to make this quick alright Fan-san? I have a friend here today and I have a feeling he might be showing up soon. We wouldn’t want him to walk in on this, right?”

 

“U-um...yes, okay,” Sougo said, swallowing dryly. That coy little smile was _doing_ things to him. Maybe he could just wait a little bit to tell them he was here with Riku? Let it come up in conversation naturally? There was no harm in that.

 

“I’m glad you agree Fan-san,” Tenn said, seeming to be honestly relieved that Sougo had agreed with him, “In that case I’m sure you won’t mind if I go first, in case he shows up and I need to go distract him, right?”

 

“Oh, um, yeah sure,” Sougo stumbled through a response. It was so hard to focus when those catlike magenta eyes were trained on him. Sougo wasn’t even completely certain what he was agreeing too. “I mean, whatever is easiest for Kujou-san of course! I would hate to be a bother!”

 

“Trust me kid you’re no bother,” Gaku said, laughing like it was some kind of inside joke, “Tenn’s just being a little grumpy today, but he’s not usually one to look a gift horse in the mouth.”

 

“Yeah, if anything we don’t want to be a bother to _you,_ ” Ryuu insisted, giving Sougo’s shoulder a friendly squeeze that made the white-haired boy’s knees so weak he almost slid to the floor, “Make sure you let us know if you need a break or anything, okay?”

 

“Of course Tsunashi-san!” Sougo said, wanting to ease the worried look in Ryuu’s eyes. Though Sougo couldn’t think of a reason why he or any fan would need a break from meeting their Idols. Ryuu gave his shoulder a hearty clap before he and Gaku stepped away. Ryuu wandered back into the ensuite, probably to finish rinsing off, while Gaku turned to grab his own box of makeup wipes and started to clean his face.

 

“Over here Fan-san,” Tenn called, snapping Sougo’s stray attention back to him. The youngest TRIGGER member was still sat in his stage-chair, one hand holding a fresh makeup wipe and the other waving him over. “If you’re all ready I’d like to get started.”

 

Sougo nodded and steeled his shoulders. He nervously began to walk across the dressing room, fumbling in his mind for all the questions he’d come up with for the band when Riku had told him about his backstage access. Sougo tried to put on his most dazzling smile as he reached the foot of Tenn’s chair. He wanted to make sure this conversation went perfectly, despite its rocky start.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Kujou-san,” Sougo said, cheeks heating up with the now familiar feeling of a blush, “I’ve been a TRIGGER fan for a long time now and meeting you, well, it's kind of a dream come true.”

 

“The pleasure is mine, Fan-san,” Tenn replied, smile turning coy, “Or rather, it will be.”

 

“Oh?” Sougo asked, something itching at the back of his mind at the strangeness of Tenn’s response. It was an odd little factoid, a faded memory of something he had read on one of the fansites.

 

Tenn’s only response to his question was a hand placed on Sougo’s shoulder. A light push had him sinking to his knees, a growing realization bubbling up in his stomach. He had read about a practice among top bands with fanatic followings. It was one of the worst kept secrets of show business, no one talked about it in polite company. But surely TRIGGER wasn’t one of those bands, right?! And even if they were, they couldn’t think that _Sougo_ of all people was here for that!

 

“You said this was like a dream come true, right Fan-san?” Tenn said, giving Sougo’s cheek a far-too-familiar caress. Sougo could only watch, in mesmerized mix of horror and disbelief, as Tenn’s delicate gloved hand slowly ran down his chest. It stopped right at the waistband of his pants and deftly flicked open the button. Slim fingers pulled at the zipper, tantalizingly slow, revealing the pure white underthings beneath. With one fluid motion, Tenn pulled out his half-hard cock, “I hope it lives up to all your fantasies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting somewhere little by little!


	3. Secret Night

Sougo stared wide-eyed up at Tenn, doing his best to look past the object of his disbelief. There was no way this was happening right now. There was absolutely no way that Kujou Tenn, center of TRIGGER and older brother of Sougo’s own center Nanase Riku, had just pushed Sougo to his knees and whipped out his cock. This wasn’t the kind of thing that happened in real life! It especially didn’t happen to people like Sougo! He must have hit his head somewhere and passed out because this had to be some kind of dream!

 

“Is there a problem Fan-san?” Tenn asked, brow knitting in confusion. Sougo blinked dumbly at him. Tenn’s eyes held a tinge of self-conciousness behind the confident bravado. It blurred the line between his face and Riku’s in Sougo’s mind. 

 

“Problem?” Ryuu’s voice called across the room. Sougo turned his head, shivering slightly when his chin brushed against the fabric of Tenn’s pants. Ryuu was leaning out of the bathroom with a concerned look creasing his flawless face. “Oh no, please tell me they explained everything to you! Is this your first time? Anesagi-san is usually super thorough with this! Don’t worry, we aren’t going to make you do anything you don’t want to do!”

 

Tenn’s eyes widened as Ryuu’s words registered with him. Sougo watched as the younger boy locked gazes with him, fair cheeks blooming like roses in a mortified blush. He watched, transfixed, as Tenn’s shoulders tensed and he nervously drew his arms into his sides, all the while working to maintain his professional idol mask.

 

“Of course we’d never force Fan-san into anything,” Tenn said, a faint quiver at the end of his sentence the only sign of his anxiety, “My apologies for any distress I may have caused you with my actions. I promise it was only a terrible misunderstanding.” Tenn’s hand hurriedly grabbed his now flaccid penis and moved to put it back in his pants when Sougo’s own hand shot out and stopped him. Sougo stared at his hand in shock, he hadn’t even thought about moving, it was just a reflex.

 

“Fan-san?” Tenn’s voice was tight with worry. Sougo had made him worry. He had let this go a lot further than he should have, and now Tenn was upset because of  _ him _ . He had to make this right somehow, and as Sougo saw it, there were only two options. 

 

The first option was that he could stand up right then and explain himself. Tell TRIGGER that he wasn’t a fan sent in by their manager, but a fellow idol and a friend of Riku who had brought him to meet his big brother. And while it was truth, and telling the truth was always the right thing to do, Sougo was sure it would also hurt TRIGGER. Tenn would feel even more humiliated and there was no way that it wouldn’t get back to Riku. Sougo was sure his friend would never look at him the same way ever again and that thought pulled painfully at his heartstrings. Not to mention TRIGGER would never look at him, let alone speak to him, again!

 

The second option was to pretend that he  _ was  _ a fan sent in by TRIGGER’s manager. He could play it up like he had just been a little nervous about doing…. _ that _ …(God Sougo couldn’t even say it in his head) with his idols and hesitated. He could go along with all of it and duck out at the end to go find Riku. Then, he would just have to convince his bandmate that he wasn’t feeling well and that they should just go home and meet TRIGGER another time. Sougo figured that if TRIGGER was this used to fans coming in to pleasure them after shows, then they probably wouldn’t remember him doing it when they met again as fellow idols, right? It was obvious to Sougo that the second option was the better one. It was the one that would cause the least amount of trouble for both Riku and TRIGGER.

 

_ “Of course that’s the only reason, right?”  _ A not so quiet part of his subconscious reminded him,  _ “It’s not like this isn’t one of your deepest darkest fantasies come to life after all?” _ Sogou did his best to ignore that part of himself. He couldn’t make this about him. He had to focus on making TRIGGER happy! 

 

“I’m sorry Kujou-san,” Sougo said, easing his grip on Tenn’s wrist, “I didn’t mean to frighten you. This is all just a little more intense than I was prepared for. It’s always been my dream to meet you; I think I just got a little star struck for a moment.”

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Gaku asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Sougo like he could see through all the pale boy’s false bravado. “You don’t have to continue. We won’t judge you if you want to stop.”

 

“I’m fine,” Sougo said firmly, “I want to keep going.”

 

“Well then _ Fan-san,”  _ Gaku said, lip quirking slightly in amusement, “Tenn did say he was in a hurry.”

 

“Of course,” Sougo nodded, meeting Tenn’s eyes once more, “Please excuse me.” 

 

Tenn gave him a small smile and turned back to the mirror, going back to removing his makeup. Sougo breathed in deeply through his nose and tried to center himself. He released his grip on Tenn’s wrist, and lightly ran his hand down to the other boy’s cock. Tenn shivered slightly at the foreign touch but besides that gave no sign of acknowledging Sougo. He simply removed his hand to give Sougo more room and focused on getting his eyeliner off. Sougo realized Tenn might be trying to give him some kind of privacy so he wouldn’t get overwhelmed and it filled his belly with butterflies.

 

So Sougo was going to suck a dick. His face burned at the thought but there was no going back now. He had decided he was going to do this, for TRIGGER, so that’s what he was going to do. Sure he had never done anything like this before but it couldn’t be that hard right? He just had to think about what might feel good to him and then do it for Tenn. But what exactly should he try?

 

Sougo ran his eyes over Tenn’s pale pink cock, back to being half hard and twitching ever so slightly in the cool air of the dressing room. Sougo leaned forward, pursing his lips and blowing lightly on the the reddening tip. Tenn gave a little jolt, just a momentary pause in his scrubbing, but it was enough for Sougo to see. So Tenn liked that? Was it the blowing or the heat? Maybe he should try again to find out. He opened his mouth wider and breathed a hot, heavy breath. This time there was a quiet noise in Tenn’s throat, like a moan that he didn’t want Sougo to hear, but he studiously kept cleaning his face. Sougo waited to see if Tenn would say anything about it, but TRIGGER’s center seemed to have decided to just leave Sougo to his own devices. 

 

Something stirred in Sougo’s gut. He wanted Tenn to look at him. Or rather, he wanted to  _ make  _ Tenn look at him. Knowing that he could make the unflappable Kujou Tenn have to work to control himself filled Sougo with an odd emotion. It was an emotion he couldn’t place, but it was going straight to his groin. But Tenn was a professional at staying cool under pressure and he had definitely received more blow jobs than Sougo had given (seeing as he had never given one). If he wanted to shake the boy he was going to have to go all in.

 

Well in for a penny, in for a pound, right? If Sougo was going to do this, he might as well do it with all his might. 

 

With that in mind, Sougo stuck out his tongue and licked a long slow stripe from the base of Tenn’s cock to the tip. Tenn’s knees jerked at the feeling and Sougo gave himself a little mental pat on the back. He gave Tenn another broad lick, stopping at the end to swirl his tongue around the tip like a lollipop. Sougo saw Tenn make an aborted motion with his hand, almost like he wanted to grab Sougo’s hair but he stopped himself. So licking was good but not good enough. Maybe it was best to move on the main event. 

 

Sougo was a little leery about putting Tenn’s whole cock in his mouth. Not that the other boy was incredibly big or anything. He was about the same size as Sougo if he was going to compare, but that was still more than he would usually put in his mouth. Would it even fit? Sougo flicked his tongue over his lips, tasting Tenn. It wasn’t a  _ good _ taste per se, but not unpalatable; a bit salty with a musky tang. Maybe if Sougo could just get himself in the right position it would be easier? 

 

Sougo lifted his hands to get some better leverage but paused when he realized he would probably have to put his hands on Tenn. Theoretically he could use the chair as a base but the angles would be all wrong. No, he would have to use Tenn’s thighs if he wanted to have the best position. Sougo blushed at the thought but then scolded himself; he’d already licked the boy’s dick, it’s not like touching his thighs could be  _ worse  _ than that. He gingerly placed his hands on Tenn’s knees and gently slid them up the boy’s thighs until he reached just the right spot. Sougo lightly pushed Tenn’s legs apart so his cock was right in Sougo’s face. 

 

Sougo looked up to see how Tenn was reacting only to find the boy scrolling through his phone, like he didn’t have a stranger an inch away from his dick. Well if that was how he wanted to play it then fine! Sougo could play that game. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and leaned forward, taking about half of Tenn’s length into his mouth and sucking hard. That got him a gasp and a hand grabbing the top of his head. Sougo released the suction with a little smirk and then looked up at Tenn with big innocent eyes. Tenn’s face was bright red and his eyes held some reproach but he released his hold on Sougo’s head and turned back to his phone. 

 

As soon as Tenn’s eyes left his, Sougo leaned in further, taking even more of Tenn into his mouth. This time he tried both tongue and suction to great effect. He sucked hard around Tenn’s shaft, swirling his tongue around it as best he could with his mouth full. He was rewarded with a strangled gasp and the sound of Tenn’s phone clattering onto the dressing table. Sougo didn’t want to stop there though. He took a deep breath through his nose and tried to swallow around the new weight in his mouth. It was a little tricky but he managed it and the motion caused Tenn to bury his hands in Sougo’s silver locks. Sougo pulled back a little, enjoying the burn of Tenn’s fingers scraping against his scalp, before pushing back down to try and get further up Tenn’s length. He was able to get another half an inch in his mouth this time and sat for a minute sucking and swallowing to try and get used to the feel of it in his mouth. Close but not quite where he wanted to be.

 

Sougo looked up through hooded lids at his goal; Tenn’s pale pubis was maybe four inches away from Sougo’s nose. Sougo, mind addled by lust, wanted to bury his face in it. But to do that he would have to figure out how to get the rest of Tenn’s cock in his mouth. Sougo relaxed his jaw a bit more and turned his head slightly, pulling back and then guiding Tenn’s pretty red dick as far back in his mouth as he could get it. He was so focused at getting closer to Tenn’s stomach, spasming with heavy breaths, that he didn’t pay attention to how far he had taken Tenn’s cock.

 

It hit the back of his throat and Sougo jolted with surprise. It was only a light tap, not enough to hurt but Sougo did have the urge to cough. He pulled back far enough that only the cock’s tip was resting heavy on his tongue and took a deep breath in. Tenn whined as the cool air rushed over his wet length and ruefully twisted his fistfuls of Sougo’s hair, trying to pull the boy back down. Sougo winced slightly at the sharp pain but he didn’t let Tenn have his way. Sougo was going to do this right, and he thought he had found just the way to do it.

 

Sougo shifted his weight so he was off his knees and into more of a crouched position. He tightened his grip on Tenn’s thighs and used that to hold himself up. Then, focusing carefully on relaxing his throat, he once again pushed Tenn’s dick past his lips. He was slow and steady but the high pitched keens and sharp tugs at his hair showed how much Tenn wanted him to pick up the pace. Sougo felt the head of Tenn’s cock touch the back of his throat again but this time he was ready. He straightened his neck a bit and carefully swallowed around it until his nose brushed up against the soft skin of Tenn’s stomach. He waited a moment and when his gag reflex didn’t kick in he couldn’t help the triumphant little noise that bubbled up in his throat.

 

That was apparently too much for Tenn to take. TRIGGER’s center cursed loudly, clamping his legs around Sougo’s head and throwing his head back in a wild arc. A rush of hot fluid flooded Sougo’s throat and mouth, blocking his airway and making him cough. He tore himself away from Tenn’s now limp hold and fumbled desperately for the trashcan on the ground next to Tenn’s chair. He threw himself over it and spit the white pearly liquid into the receptacle. It took him a clearing his throat twice to get it all out and his chin felt wet with a warm mix of Tenn’s finishing and his own saliva.

 

“Holy crap kid,” Gaku’s voice rumbled from above him. Sougo’s head shot up to find TRIGGER’s leader standing over his youngest member, chest heaving and eyes closed in a look of heavenly bliss, “He’s completely out of it. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this far gone. You must be really something, are you sure this is your first time?”

 

“Um...beginners luck?” Sougo suggested bashfully. Had he taken it too far? Sougo went to stand up, so he could better apologize if he had caused them trouble, but his knees gave out under him.

 

“Woah be careful buddy,” Gaku said, hurrying to his side and helping him up, “Don’t rush yourself. You just performed quite the feat. Not to mention your knees probably aren’t feeling very nice, Tenn should have put a pillow down for you or something.”

 

“Don’t worry about me Yaotome-san,” Sougo said, a happy warmth filling his belly at the concerned look Gaku was giving him. The man was being so nice to him even though he had literally just knocked out his center! Maybe Sougo had overdone it a bit with Tenn but he promised himself that he would do better next time. And by the looks of it next time was about to happen. “I swear I’m feeling just fine. Better than fine even. I feel great.”

 

“Well if you’re sure?” Gaku said, looking uneasy at Sougo’s wide smile. 

 

“I am,” Sougo said beaming, “In fact I think there’s only one thing that could make me feel better.”

 

“Oh?” Gaku asked, voice cracking slightly at the end as he stared into Sougo’s eager half-lidded eyes. His cheeks flushed as understanding dawned on him. “And what’s that?”

 

“You.”


	4. Leopard Eyes

Sougo watched Gaku’s adam's apple bob up and down as the taller man tried to come up with a response to his aggressive demand. Sougo didn’t really know where this sudden burst of confidence was coming from but he had to admit he liked the results. Maybe he should be assertive more often if these were the kind of results he got? After all, having TRIGGER’s roguish but refined leader blushing and flustered from just a little flirting had him feeling positively giddy. 

 

“I’m..um..I’m glad you’re feeling well Fan-san,” Gaku stuttered, face flushing as he tried to regain control of the situation, “But are you sure you don’t want to take a break? Maybe drink some water and give your throat a rest?”

 

“I’m fine Yaotome-san,” Sougo insisted, resting a hand lightly on Gaku’s chest and gently running it down the front of the elder’s shirt, “Really I mean it. I’d much rather keep going. Besides, weren’t you the one saying you all were in a hurry? That some friend of Kujou-san is coming soon and you want to be done before he gets here? I’m more than happy to oblige with your busy schedule, I know how  _ difficult  _ being an Idol is. I’m just so happy you made time for me, your humble  _ fan _ .” 

 

Gaku’s eyes narrowed slightly at that last comment. Maybe Sougo had gone a bit too far there, throwing Gaku’s own words to Tenn right back in his face, but he was determined to keep going. His session with Tenn had been such a rush! He couldn’t help but crave more! 

 

“Is that so  _ Fan-san _ ?” Gaku said, placing his own hand over where Sougo’s rested on the man’s waistband, “You seemed so nervous earlier, and you did say this was your first time, I just don’t want you to rush this if you aren’t ready.”

 

And just like that all of Sougo’s bravado was snuffed out like a candle flame. Gaku was still thinking of his well-being, even while Sougo was coming onto him like a wanton harlot. It reminded Sougo why he had to decided to go through with this in the first place. This wasn’t about him, despite how good it made him feel, this was about TRIGGER. 

 

“I’m sorry for worrying you, Yaotome-san,” Sougo said, averting his eyes from Gaku’s narrowed, but concerned, gaze. He pulled his hand out of Gaku’s larger one and held it protectively to his chest. “Honestly though, I am fine. I want to do this and I’m not feeling nervous anymore. I think it was just first time jitters more than anything. And my throat feels fine as well, it’s taken much worse abuse from me. I have a particular liking for spicy foods.”

 

“Spicy foods, huh? Well I suppose that does explain a few things,” Gaku said, chuckling under his breath, “Well I’m certainly not going to stop you if you really want to continue. And I can’t say I’m not interested in experiencing whatever you did to Tenn for myself, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so far gone. But if we’re going to do this, it’s going to be the right way and that means you’re going to drink at least half a bottle of water first and I’m going to put a pillow down so you don’t kill your knees this time. Agreed?”

“I am happily in your care, Yaotome-san” Sougo said, bowing low at the waist. He couldn’t believe how kind Gaku was. Truly none of the fan accounts online gave him enough justice. 

 

“No need to be so formal, kid,” Gaku sighed, walking over to a cooler that sat against the far wall of the dressing room and pulling out a water bottle, “I’d prefer you be a bit more familiar if we’re about to….well, get  _ familiar. _ ”

 

“Oh, um, okay I can try,” Sougo said uncertainly. Gaku wanted to be familiar with  _ him!  _ Could Sougo even do that? 

 

“Don’t strain yourself or anything,” Gaku said, swiping a pillow off the couch on his way back from the cooler, “I’m just so used to hearing people call my Father Yaotome-san all day and I’d rather not hear it while we’re doing this, if you can understand where I’m coming from.”

 

“Yes of course!” Sougo nodded emphatically. He could definitely understand it from that point of view, “I will do my best to remember for you….Gaku-san.”

 

“Right,” Gaku said clearing his throat, the lightest hint of a blush ghosting over his cheeks. He tossed the pillow on the ground in front of his chair before taking a seat and thrusting the water bottle under Sougo’s nose, “Here drink this and clear your throat a few times, just to be sure you didn’t hurt anything. You wouldn’t want anything to happen to your voice right?”

 

“No, that could be bad,” Sougo nodded, brow creasing in worry as he quickly drained the bottle. He really couldn’t afford to let anything happen to his voice. He had idol training this week and he needed to be in top form or the rest of Idolish7 would suffer. Sougo wouldn’t allow anything to bring them down, especially not something like this.

 

“That’s one serious face, buddy,” Gaku said consideringly, “Do you have a big speech coming up or something?”

 

“Or something,” Sougo said, taking one last drink from the water bottle and clearing his throat before beaming at Gaku. No need to worry him over Sougo’s own shortcomings. “It’s nothing for you to trouble yourself with, Gaku-san.”

 

“ _ Or something?”  _ Gaku asked, eyes narrowing slightly, “It really is no trouble to me, Fan-san. I know I certainly wouldn’t want anything to happen to such a nice voice. Tell me, have you ever considered becoming an Idol?”

 

“Who me?!” Sougo said, jolting in surprise. This conversation had just taken a turn down a path he absolutely didn’t want to go down. He had to get control of the situation quickly or he’d be caught like a mouse in a trap. “Me?! No! I could never! I have, uh, stage fright! Yes terrible stage fright! All those people looking at you with the lights in your eyes, I would just die on the spot I’m sure of it!”

 

“Well I suppose it’s not for everyone,” Gaku said, leaning back in his seat. Sougo swallowed thickly and willed his heartbeat to slow. He felt like he was melting under the heat of Gaku’s suspicious gaze. Sougo wasn’t out of the woods just yet but he thought he knew a way to take Gaku’s mind off the notion of Sougo being an Idol.

 

“Exactly, that’s one of the reasons I find you so impressive Gaku-san,” Sougo said, sinking down until his knees hit the pillow. Gaku’s eyes followed his movement all the way down, suspicion ebbing away as the man realized what Sougo was doing. Good, exactly the distraction Sougo was going for. “Being on stage, making people smile for a living, inspiring the masses, it’s one of the hardest jobs on the planet. But TRIGGER makes it look so easy, so  _ natural _ , it’s amazing! And Gaku-san is the leader of TRIGGER, you’re the one that guides them to the highest of heights! You’ve brought so many people happiness Gaku-san, won’t you let me give a little of that happiness back to you?”

  
  


“Geeze kid, don’t say that with such an earnest face,” Gaku said, throwing a hand over his eyes, cheeks a flaming crimson, “I don’t think I can take all that coming out of your mouth when I know what’s about to go into it.”

 

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Gaku-san,” Sougo said, dropping his chin down so it nestled snugly in between Gaku’s knees, “I may have gotten a little ahead of myself. Honestly I just want to make you feel good. We can do this at whatever pace you feel comfortable.”

 

“Wasn’t  _ I  _ the one making sure  _ you  _ felt comfortable?” Gaku sighed, moving his hand so he could look into Sougo’s eager eyes, “You started out like a frightened little lamb but now look at you, you’re actually an insatiable wolf aren’t you? Anesagi really knows how to pick’ em. Have at it then, if you want it so badly, I’m certainly not going to be helping you anymore.”

 

Sougo quirked an eyebrow at Gaku’s words. Was that a challenge? If it was then Sougo was more than willing to play along. The white haired boy reached forward and ran a finger up the line of Gaku’s zipper until he got to the button at the top. He circled it once with his finger before popping it open and pulling the zipper down. He snuck his fingers past the waistband of Gaku’s boxers, gently guiding the older man’s half hard dick out of his pants. 

 

Sougo’s eyes widened a little at the sight of it. Gaku was, understandably, bigger than Tenn; not just in length but also in girth. Sougo would have to plan his moves a little better this time or he would no doubt choke. He wrapped one hand around the thick base and gave it a few tentative pumps, eyes darting up to meet Gaku’s calculating gaze.

 

“You’re being awfully gentle there, Fan-san,” Gaku said, leaning his chin against his fist, “You don’t have to worry about breaking me, I’m not some newbie at this like Tenn. I can take a little rough treatment.”

 

“Kujou-san is a newbie?” Sougo asked, shocked that Tenn could be that calm over getting his dick sucked by a stranger if he was truly new to it.

 

“Well yeah,” Gaku said, falling further back into his chair and spreading his legs wider as Sougo dutifully started to pump him harder, “The kid just turned 18 a few months ago. Ryuu and I weren’t going to let him do this until he was of age.”

 

“What responsible bandmates,” Sougo said, smiling up at Gaku serenely, “I’m glad you take such good care of your center.”

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were stalling,” Gaku smirked, “Stop talking about another man while you have my dick in your hand, Fan-san. If you’re going to suck me off, then get to it.”

 

“Your wish is my command,” Sougo whispered breathily, eyes going dark, “Gaku-sama.” 

 

Sougo smiled a wicked smile and grabbed Gaku’s knees tight. He opened his lips wide and took as much of the bigger man as he could into his mouth in one fell swoop. He took a second to adjust and congratulate himself on taking about 3/4s of it on the first try. There was something to be said for planning your angles before you dive apparently.  

 

Sougo swirled his tongue around the cock that rested heavy in his mouth like it was some kind of popsicle and Gaku gasped loudly in shock. Long fingers buried themselves in snowy locks and blunted nails scraped deliciously at Sougo’s scalp. He gave himself a little mental pat on the back. Gaku obviously hadn’t expected him to just skip past the foreplay and go straight to the main event. Well the man did say he wanted it a little rougher, right? Sougo was only doing what was asked of him. And if Gaku was okay with a some rougher treatment, maybe Sougo could try another new trick?

 

Sougo flicked his gaze up to Gaku’s flushed and panting face. The silver haired man had a slightly glazed look in his eyes and Sougo gave his dick a loud suck to get his attention. Gaku’s blown out pupils met Sougo’s own pointed stare questioningly. With measured slowness, never breaking their eye contact, Sougo pulled back and carefully dragged the tips of his teeth down Gaku’s length all the way to the tip. 

 

Gaku threw his head back and moaned with ecstasy. Well that was one point to Sougo. The younger boy quickly dove back down onto Gaku’s length. He turned his head ever so slightly so he could get even more of the man’s impressive girth in his mouth and gave a low hum around it. He was rewarded with another loud moan from TRIGGER’s leader, hands scrambling for purchase in downy white hair. 

 

Sougo adjusted his position, suddenly very thankful for the pillow Gaku had put down, and pushed further down onto the cock. He was ready for it this time, when the tip brushed teasingly against the back of his throat, and gave himself a mental cheer for not gagging. He took a breath through his nose, careful not to choke around his generous mouthful, and moaned from deep in his throat. Gaku swore at that, tugging at Sougo’s head, pulling him back and forth, and giving short thrust with his hips. The younger boy got the message and began to move in rhythm with Gaku’s thrusts. Soon Gaku was practically howling with pleasure and Sougo had saliva dripping down his chin. 

 

Sougo knew Gaku was close to finishing, and from the feeling in his own pants the younger boy wasn’t far behind him, but he had to stay focused. He couldn’t afford another episode like Tenn’s. Gaku had been correct before, when he’d warned Sougo about damaging his voice. Another rough finishing down his throat could wreck his singing for a week and how was he supposed to explain that to the others? No, Sougo was going to have to pull back before Gaku came. He was just going to have to time it right. He locked eyes on Gaku, face crimson and beads of sweat running enticingly down perfectly sculpted cheekbones, and focused on the elders breaths. When the shallow gasps quickened and the sharp thrusts down Sougo’s throat began to snap erratically, Sougo gave one last hard suck and pulled back; intent on stopping just before Gaku finished.

 

He wasn’t quick enough.

 

Just as Sougo’s lips broke free of their grip on Gaku’s tip with a wet pop, the man’s ejaculate exploded all over Sougo’s face. Ribbons of pearly white fluid spurted out, coating Sougo’s nose and cheeks in gooey wetness. Sougo blinked up at Gaku’s shocked expression, mouth gaping open like a fish. A drop of the salty liquid dripped off Sougo’s lips, falling heavily on his tongue. He closed his mouth reflexively, licking his lips and drawing more of the surprisingly satisfying saltiness across his palate. Sougo hummed blissfully at the taste, a strange giddiness bubbling up in his chest like he had just won the biggest prize at the arcade. 

 

“Holy crap,” Gaku wheezed, running a hand over his face, “What kind of monster are you, kid? There’s no way that was just your second time giving a blow job!”

 

“I’m sorry Gaku-san!” Sougo exclaimed, giddiness bleeding into worry that he had somehow misstepped, “Did I do something wrong? Should I have let you come in my mouth like Kujou-san? Of course I should have! What was I thinking! I’m so so sorry--”

 

“Oh so he gets to be Gaku-san but I’m still Kujou-san?” Tenn’s voice called breathily from behind them. Sougo whipped his head around, wide panicked eyes landing on Tenn’s groggy but satisfied ones. One look at Sougo’s white-smeared face had his tired smile falling into a frown. “Really Gaku? Look at the mess you made. How indecent.”

 

“Hey at least I’m still  _ awake,” _ Gaku countered, “And he surprised me! I thought he was going to try to swallow again.”

 

“Truly I am so sorry Gaku-san--”

 

“Don’t apologize to him, Fan-san,” Tenn said kindly, grabbing the towel off the back of his chair and kneeling down in front of Sougo. TRIGGER’s center gently ran the cloth over Sougo’s face and the elder froze at the touch, shocked at the tender treatment. The younger boy seemed unperturbed by Sougo’s sudden transformation into a statue as he was too busy pouting petulantly up at Gaku. “He’s the one who dirtied this pretty face of yours because he couldn’t control himself.”  

 

“Don’t you give me that, Tenn. I’m not the one who almost choked him to death.” Gaku growled. The two idols glared at each other, tension building between their locked eyes. Sougo had to stop this right away. TRIGGER shouldn’t fight! Especially not over him! The white haired boy gently took hold of the hand that held the towel to his face and pulled it away. Then he cleared his throat to get the bickering Idols.

 

“I think,” Sougo began softly, standing up on wobbly legs, “That if you two aren’t mad at me for how you finished, and I’m not upset either, then there’s no reason to argue right? There’s no need to be angry if no one was hurt?”

 

“I suppose you’re right, Fan-san,” Tenn said after a moment, getting to his feet as well, “If you’re sure you’re alright, then we won’t fight over it. You are sure you’re alright though?”

 

“Perfect,” Sougo said, smiling brightly, “Never better!”

 

“Well in that case….” Gaku said, trailing off as his eyes fell down to Sougo’s groin, “Hey wait! Kid, are you still hard?!”

 

“What?!” Sougo yelped, looking down and finally noticing the tightness he was feeling in his crotch, “Oh, um, I g-guess I was too focused on making you two feel good that I just wasn’t...paying attention to myself?”

 

“You’re really something else kid,” Gaku groaned, the flaccid dick still hanging out of his pants started to twitch back to attention at this most recent revelation, “You know you’ve done such a good job today, kid, I wouldn’t feel right if you didn’t finish too. Would you like one of us to help you out with that?”

 

Sougo felt like his brain was short circuiting. Did Yaotome Gaku, Leader of TRIGGER, just offer to give him a blow job?! Sure Sougo had just given him one but that was  _ different _ ! They thought he was some fan sent in to do this for them, there was no way they would offer to reciprocate everyone that did this for them! How was Sougo supposed to respond to such a thing?! He looked frantically from one expectant face to the other, both Tenn and Gaku waiting patiently for his answer while he scrambled frantically for something to say. He was saved by the door to the ensuite bathroom swinging open with a small cloud of steam. 

 

“Did I hear somebody needed help with something?” Ryuu asked, stepping through the doorway and into the dressing room proper. 

 

Sougo’s vision tunnelled at the sight. Ryuu was still wet from the shower; perfect, sun-kissed skin glistening with water droplets that trickled across the grooves of his muscles whenever he flexed. And Sougo could see  _ so many _ of those glorious, heavenly muscles now, because Ryuu was clad only in his loose boxer shorts and a towel around his neck. Sougo swallowed thickly as he watched one sinful drop run from the hollow of Ryuu’s clavicle, over taut pectorals, between the crevices of rock-hard abs, and into the shadow of his navel. The painful tightness Sougo felt in his pants increase tenfold and his knees wobbled like they were made of jelly. What had he done to deserve this?!

 

“Oh Ryuu how nice of you to join us,” Tenn said, pulling his towel out of Sougo’s slackened grip, “Our new friend here has been doing such a good job of helping us relax after our show that Gaku offered for one of us to return the favor.”

 

“Wow, he did?!” Ryuu asked, wide eyes landing on Sougo. Sougo gulped as that smoldering molten gold gaze took on a hint of carnal curiosity, “We’ve never done that before. Is Fan-san really that good?”

 

“Well, Tsunashi-san,” Sougo said lowly, the newly familiar heat of want pooling in his stomach. He was well past the point of no return by now. No need to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially when that gift was the physical embodiment of his deepest darkest desire. The furious aching end to every wet dream he’d had for a year and a half stood before him, staring lust and challenge into his very soul. 

 

“I think it’s time you find out for yourself.”


	5. Last Dimension

Sougo stared at Ryuu, eyes half lidded, and took one step forward, stalking toward the taller male. Though his movements were fluid and sure, inside, his mind was at war with itself. On one hand was his rational side; What kind of impression was he giving to Tsunashi-san? That he was some wanton harlot? A nymphomaniac who would suck any dick that was put in front of him? The other half of his brain was too focused on Ryuu’s beautiful body to pay his rational side any attention.

 

His body burned with the heat of his need to touch Ryuu. He wanted to run his hands over those herculean arms, bury his face between those bulging pectorals, and lick each and every one of those rock hard abs. But most of all, he wanted to see what was hiding beneath Ryuu’s boxers. Sougo could see the front of them starting to tent, like the organ inside could read his sinful thoughts, and there was nothing more Sougo wanted than to put his practice on the previous two members of TRIGGER to good use on it.

 

Before he could register what was happening, Sougo found himself standing toe to toe with Ryuu. TRIGGER’s Ero Ero Beast was bigger in person than Sougo had expected. The pale boy’s head barely reached the bottom of Ryuu’s chin, and he found himself eye-level with those magnificently tantalizing pecs. With great effort, Sougo lifted his gaze from Ryuu’s adonis body to meet his eyes and for a second the rational side of him took over again.

 

“Hey there,” Ryuu said, smile soft but eyes burning like hot coals, “Like what you see?”

 

“Very much so, Tsunashi-san,” Sougo said breathily, voice barely above a whisper. Someone, Gaku or Tenn he wasn’t sure, said something from behind him but it was like the sound was muffled. Sougo was too focused on the man in front of him for anything else to register, “I’m a big fan.”

 

“Is that so?” Ryuu asked, cheeks pinkening bashfully, “I’m happy to hear it Fan-san. We couldn’t do what we do without your support, so I want to thank you for that.”

 

“There’s no need to thank me,” Sougo said, shaking his head and feeling his own cheeks heat up, “TRIGGER’s music has done so much for me. I’m glad I was able to do even this much to make you feel good after all your hard work!”

 

“What? No! Not this kind of support! I meant like your support in general!” Ryuu said holding up his hands in apology, “Not that I don’t appreciate this too! It’s wonderful that you’re willing to do this for us but I just meant--”

 

“Enough,” Tenn said, snapping his fingers between their faces. “You two are as bad as each other. If this doesn’t stop now it could go on forever.”  

 

Both men jolted back in surprise, and Sougo averted his eyes to the floor. Unfortunately on their way down, his eyes once again caught sight of the bulge in Ryuu’s pants. Sougo felt himself overcome with need once more. His inhaled deeply through his nose and ran his tongue over his bottom lip, trying to ignore the shiver of want that coursed through him. A large tanned hand cupped his chin and lifted his face up to meet Ryuu’s molten gaze once more. Sougo found his desire mirrored in that golden depth. Ignoring the words coming from Tenn’s mouth, Sougo’s knees dropped to the floor. His hands shot out running up Ryuu’s thighs and digging themselves under the waistband of his boxers. There was movement to Sougo’s left that he barely registered as Gaku pulling Tenn away, but he couldn’t find in himself to care, too fixated was he on Ryuu’s searing want-filled gaze.

 

Still Sougo waited, pleading with his eyes, begging for Ryuu’s permission to continue. He wanted it, _needed it,_ more than just about anything else he’d ever desired; but he wouldn’t take it unless Ryuu let him.

 

Ryuu’s pupils grew wide with arousal. He raked his eyes up and down Sougo’s prostrated form with a look that could only be described as hungry. He threaded one hand through Sougo’s hair, letting snow white strands flow through his fingers, until he was cupping the back of the smaller one’s head. His other hand came down over one of Sougo’s, easily dwarfing the paler one in size, and pushed the elastic of his boxers down his thighs.

 

Sougo’s eyes widened as Ryuu’s cock was finally revealed to him in all its glory. And Sougo meant it when he said _glory!_ It was enormous, a shade lighter than the skin on Ryuu’s abdomen, and more beautiful than anything Sougo had ever seen in his life. For a second he had the fleeting worry that it might not all fit in his mouth, but it was gone the instant he felt Ryuu press his hand against the back of his head.

 

Sougo shot forward, desperate to have as much of that gorgeous dick in his mouth as he could fit. He wrapped his lips around the tip and drove himself further down the shaft, slurping hungrily  at the skin he could finally taste. Sougo’s eyes practically rolled up into his head at the sensation. It was better than he ever could have imagined. Ryuu was so much thicker and longer than either of his bandmates, Sougo could only get down half way on his first try despite being prepared. It wasn’t enough! Sougo want to more of him, _all of him!_ Sougo pulled back a little and breathed through his nose before eagerly pushing himself back down.

 

Ryuu was just as eager as Sougo. There was none of the gentle hesitation he’d experienced with Tenn and Gaku. Ryuu was more than willing to man handle Sougo where he wanted him. He fisted the hair at the back of Sougo’s head and turned it so Sougo was at a better angle. He roughly thrust his hips up into Sougo’s mouth, meeting every move Sougo made with one of his own. Ryuu’s dick crashed into the back of Sougo’s throat, but Sougo was ready for it; he swallowed around the girth of it and welcoming Ryuu to go further down his throat.

 

Ryuu groaned from the sensation and grabbed Sougo’s head with his other hand for more leverage. Sougo responded in kind, moaning around the cock filling up his mouth and digging his nails into the skin of Ryuu’s thighs. Sougo swirled his tongue along the underside of Ryuu’s dick and pushed Ryuu deeping down his throat, friction burning a trail of fire through his whole body. It hurt but in the best way. It was sloppy and messy but Sougo didn’t care because it was Tsunashi Ryuunosuke who was doing it to him. The magnificent beast of a man was meeting every one of Sougo’s desperate pushes with a thrust of his own hips. Pulling and tugging at Sougo’s hair to help him find just the right angle for Ryuu to find his release. It was heaven. It was _ecstacy!_ It was everything Sougo had ever dreamed of in the safety of his own dreams. This was literally his deepest darkest fantasy come to life before his eyes and Sougo was determined to savor every last secondo of it.

 

With sudden renewed vigor, Sougo surged forward. He pushed himself down Ryuu’s length, ignoring the feverish blaze it ignited in his throat, until the hefty cock bottomed out between his lips. It was so _big!_ Sougo couldn’t breath around it, he couldn’t even think, all he could do was moan in absolute euphoria the Ryuu had let him have such a gift. Ryuu cried out in surprise and elation at the feeling, scraping his fingers over Sougo’s scalp as his hips stuttered out a twitching staccato against Sougo’s cheeks.

 

There was a moment of stillness, a second where they both sat frozen and completely overwhelmed by the feeling of being joined so carnally. Then Sougo headily, almost blind with his own ferocious need, locked lust-clouded eyes with Ryuu’s blown out gaze, and gave the hardest suck of his life.

 

Ryuu screamed, climax roaring up in him and crashing over him like a tidal wave. He clutched frantically to Sougo’s head as the younger’s hands scrabbled up his back for purchase, determined to hold on through the storm. Sougo knew what was coming, he was ready when Ryuu’s cum gushed out at a breakneck pace. He tilted his head as much as he could in his position, and zealously swallowed down every last drop until he saw stars.

 

Ryuu’s hands faltered in the aftermath of his release, loosening their grip and letting Sougo slide back off of his now spent cock. Sougo’s bottom fell back until it landed on his calves. The white-haired boy wobbled upright for a moment before pitching sideways and collapsing to the ground. Ryuu wasn’t far behind, legs buckling and sending him to his hands and knees heaving for breath at the utter intensity of orgasm he’d just experienced. He weakly raised his head, looking at Sougo’s crumpled form like he was witnessing a heavenly being descended to earth just to bequeath him this rapture.

 

“Holy fuck are you okay?!” Gaku’s voice cut through Ryuu’s reverence as the other two members of TRIGGER hurried over to the two men on the ground, “What even was that? Ryuu I’ve never seen you lose yourself so much! What happened?!”

 

“I don’t know,” Ryuu slurred almost drunkenly, voice taking on his native Okinawan accent, “I really….I don’t know what happened. He’s just…..something else….”

 

“Yeah, he’s something alright,” Gaku muttered, pushing Ryuu back to sit on the floor and hold a water bottle up to his lips to drink.

 

“Are you still with us Fan-san?” Tenn asked gently, tucking a mess lock of snowy hair behind Sougo’s ear. Sougo looked up at him with a dopey grin and opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a raspy cough. Tenn frowned and helped Sougo up into a sitting position, “Easy there, Fan-san, you put your throat through quite the round of abuse. Just breathe and take small sips of this water. Do you think you can sit up by yourself while I go get you something for the pain?”

 

Sougo blinked at him for a moment, confused, before he blushed and nodded his consent. Tenn gave him soft smile, patting his shoulder before standing up and heading back to his dressing table to find what he needed. Sougo fumbled with the cap on the water bottle Tenn had placed in his lap before lifting it to his lips. The cool liquid was like a much needed balm on raw agony that was his throat. He would definitely be feeling that for awhile. What happened to him being careful?! His eyes caught sight of Ryuu, looking thoroughly wreck and leaning heavily on Gaku’s shoulder, and he found himself blushing in understanding. There was no way he could have held back if it was for Ryuu. Sougo hurriedly looked away, clearing his throat in an attempt to distract himself from his embarrassment by focusing on the soreness.

 

“I hurt you didn’t I?” Ryuu’s voice asked worriedly. Sougo look up in surprise to see Ryuu frowning with guilt, “I’m so sorry, Fan-san. I don’t know what came over me but I should have never lost control like that. I don’t expect you to forgive me but I promise--”

 

“Forgive you?!” Sougo exclaimed, voice cracking from both shock and injury, and sending him into a coughing fit. Gaku and Ryuu both surged forward in concern, the latter grabbing his shoulders in support and the forming rubbing his back soothingly. Once his coughs subsided he looked up into Ryuu’s remorseful eyes with a blindly bright smile, “Tsunashi-san, I should be thanking you! That was better than anything I could have ever dreamed of!”

 

Gaku and Ryuu gaped at him, completely floored at his statement.

 

“Holy shit kid,” Gaku said, trying and failing to get over his shock, “How are you like this? Who _are_ you?”

 

Sougo tilted his head in confusion, not quite sure what Gaku meant by his statement. Were their other “special fans” not as enthusiastic as him? Did he somehow come off as over-eager? Well it was his first time after all, maybe they would cut him some slack for his excitement? Worried thoughts tumbled through his head rapidfire, but Gaku and Ryuu were looking at him expectantly and Sougo realized they were waiting for an answer. He realized belatedly that Gaku wanted Sougo to tell them his name.

 

Sougo’s face paled in alarm, he shot up from his seated position and backed away from the two older members of TRIGGER. He began to stutter out some excuse, _any excuse_ , for him not to give them his name, drawing bewildered looks from all three Idols. Tenn had just opened his mouth to say something when a sudden noise echoed through the room.

 

A quick succession of knocks on the door.

 

All four occupants of the room turned towards it with varying levels of confusion that quickly turned to horror at what they heard next.

 

“Tenn-ni are you in there?” A familiar voice called out, “It’s me, Riku!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the much awaited RyuuSou chapter! Oh but what's this? Has a new player entered the ring?! You'll just have to wait for the last chapter to find out!  
> Thank you everyone for your patience and kind comments I really appreciate it!


	6. DESTINY

“Tenn-ni?” Riku’s voice called out worriedly, muffled slightly by the door that separated him from the four men frozen in shock inside the dressing room, “Tenn-ni, please, I need your help!”

 

That statement certainly shocked Tenn into action. 

 

“One moment, Riku,” Tenn said, voiced pitched just slightly higher than comfortable. He waved Ryuu frantically back into the restroom to change before going over to the door. The older twin flipped open the lock on the door, opening it just a crack, enough for Tenn to see out but not so much that Riku could see in. 

 

Riku, in proper little brother fashion, was having none of that. The redhead wedged his foot into the space between the door and it’s frame and used it as a fulcrum to force his way in. He practically threw himself into his brother’s arms, kicking the door closed behind him.

 

“Oh Tenn-ni thank goodness!” Riku cried, voice tinged with panic as he buried his face in his brother’s shoulder “It’s a disaster! I can’t find him anywhere! He was right behind me and then i got swarmed and then he just DISAPPEARED and now I can’t find him and---”

 

“Woah woah woah,” Tenn said hurriedly, running a comforting hand over the back of his brother’s head, “Everything’s going to be alright. Just calm down and tell me what happened.”

 

“I brought one of my new groupmates to see your show today,” Riku sniffled, pulling away from Tenn just enough to run a hand over his face, “He’s a huge fan of TRIGGER so I thought it would be a good bonding experience. But we got separated when I brought him back for a meet and greet with you after the show. I swear I only looked away for a second but---”

 

Riku paused, glancing over Tenn’s shoulder and locking eyes with Sougo’s fearful gaze.There was a beat of silence, tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Sougo swallowed nervously and shuffled closer to Gaku’s side. He didn’t know why he was suddenly feeling so scared of Riku, this was  _ Riku  _ he was talking about, but the thought of his innocent center finding out what Sougo had been up to while the redhead had been frantically searching for him had a pit forming in Sougo’s stomach.  

 

“Riku?” Tenn asked worriedly, “Riku what’s wrong?”

 

“Oh thank goodness!” Riku crowed, jumping out of Tenn’s embrace and running up to Sougo. Riku took Sougo’s hands into his own and cradled them close to his chest, like he was afraid Sougo might disappear on him again. “I was so worried! I’m so glad you’re alright!”

 

“Riku.” Tenn said, voice taking on an authoritative tone as his eyes flicked between the two boys in front of him, “Would you mind explaining what’s going on here?”

 

“This is him Tenn-ni!” Riku said, voice bubbly with delight, “This is Ousaka Sougo! He’s my new friend! We’re gonna be bandmates in Idolish7 together so when I heard he was a fan of yours I thought I would be a good friend and bring him with me to your show. I was bringing him back to meet you when we got separated but I’m so glad he was able to find you on his own!”

 

The was a crash and a fumbling of footsteps behind him, but Sougo couldn’t bear to look back and see what it was. He knew it to be Tsunashi-san, so utterly blindsided by Riku’s frank declaration that he had stumbled getting dressed. Gaku, who had been standing next to him this whole time, choked a bit in shock and whipped his head around to look at Sougo’s hunched form. But the worst by far was Tenn. TRIGGER’s center, the unflappled angel idol, was looking at Sougo with such unabashed wide-eyed confusion that it would have been funny if it wasn’t so horrifying. This is exactly what Sougo had been trying to avoid! There was no way out of this now. TRIGGER would surely hate him after this. It was all too good to be true, and things like that just don’t happen to Sougo without consequences. He should have known there was no way for him to have his cake and eat it too. But there was no time to think on that now, his little moment in heaven had finally run out and if he was going to face the music, then he would try to do it with courage.

 

“Um, y-yes, it’s true,” Sougo stuttered out. So much for being brave, “M-my name is Ousaka Sougo and I’m a new member of the group Idolish7. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I’m...I’m a b-big fan.”

 

“You’re an idol?” Tenn asked, face going completely white and eyes wide as the moon, “You’re an idol in a group with  _ my baby brother _ ?!”

 

“Oh Tenn-ni he’s amazing!” Riku said, nodding enthusiastically at his twin and completely misreading the atmosphere of the room, “Sougo’s voice is so smooth and melodic, and he has amazing control! He sounds like an angel! Go on, Sougo-san, give them a sample.”

 

“Um, well,” Sougo began, stomach filling with butterflies at the thought of singing in front of TRIGGER after all of what he’d already done.

 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Riku-kun,” Tsunashi-san said, finally coming out of the bathroom. His shirt was messily buttoned and one leg of his pants was hiked up oddly, but Sougo could only see him as a dashing knight come to his rescue, “Your friend, Ousaka-san was it? Ousaka-san probably has a sore throat right now. He needs to rest it before he does any singing.”

 

“Sore throat?” Riku asked, head tilting like an adorably confused puppy and brow creasing in concern, “Why would Sougo-san have a sore throat?”

 

“Uh, CHEERING!” Gaku said, smiling madly in his attempt to hide his flustered state, “Your friend here was cheering so hard he injured his throat a bit. He’ll need to take it easy for the rest of the day so he can perform in top condition tomorrow at practice.”

 

“Yes.” Sougo said, nodding so emphatically he resembled a bobblehead doll, “Yaotome-san is right, Riku-kun. I got so excited during the concert, that I pushed my voice a bit too far with all the cheering I did.”

 

“Oh no Sougo-san!” Riku said, letting go of one of Sougo’s hands so he could check the paler boy’s forehead for a fever. Gaku and Sougo both subtly breathed sighs of relief that their little ruse had worked, “I’m so sorry I didn’t notice you weren’t feeling well. I was just so excited to introduce you to Tenn-ni and TRIGGER that I didn’t pay attention to your health.”

 

“It’s really alright, Riku-kun,” Sougo was quick to comfort his worried friend, “I’m honestly not feeling that bad, it’s just a bit of a sore throat. I’m sure I will be good as new tomorrow as long as I rest for the rest of the day.”

 

“Right!” Riku said, a determined look taking over his face, “Just leave it to me Sougo-san. It’s partially my fault that you hurt your voice in the first place, so let me help take care of you too. We’ll go back to the dorms and I’ll make you some nice hot tea with honey. Then we can take a bath with some soothing menthol and after that you can take a long nap. Trust me, it works for my throat whenever I push it too far.”

 

“That sounds lovely, Riku-kun,” Sougo said, smiling warmly at his younger bandmate. Riku really was adorably earnest. He always tried his best and he was unendingly sweet to Sougo from the very start. Sougo couldn’t even begin to think about what the redhead would do if he found out what Sougo had done with TRIGGER, with Riku’s own twin brother! It would be best if they all just pretend nothing had ever happened, for Riku’s sake of course.

 

“Let’s go right away then. I’ll lend you my humidifier too, just in case.” Riku said, turning around and tugging Sougo towards the door, only to be stopped by Tenn. The older twin stood in front of the door, its handle trapped in his white-knuckled grasp. Riku blinked at his brother for a moment but those catlike magenta eyes were not on him for once. His brother’s gaze was locked firmly on Sougo’s own wide amethyst orbs. Riku looked between the two of them for a moment, confused at the hold up, when he came to a revelation. “Oh that’s right, Sougo-san you wanted to meet TRIGGER right? I’m sorry I interrupted you. Of course we can wait a bit so you all can get to know each other a bit!”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Riku,” Gaku said smoothly, walking over and throwing his arm over the frozen Tenn’s shoulder, “We can do it another time when your friend is feeling a little more like himself. We’ll have plenty of chances, after all you two are going to be professional idols. We’ll be seeing each other all the time now.”

 

“Really?” Riku asked eagerly, before recognition lit up his eyes, “That’s right! If we’re all idols then we’ll see each other all the time on jobs. I didn't even think of that! Isn’t that great Tenn-ni?”

 

“It’s wonderful, Riku,” Tenn said, finally breaking out of his shock enough to find his voice, “I’m so happy that we can see more of each other now. I look forward to working with you...and your friend here of course. From what I’ve seen in the short time I’ve known him, Ousaka-san is really something.”

 

“I look forward to working with you as well, Kujo-san,” Sougo said, gulping at the sudden heat that filled his cheeks at the smoldering promise behind Tenn’s eyes.

 

“Fantastic,” Ryuu said, breaking the tension that was building between the two light-haired boys. Sougo’s head jolted up to look into the tallest member of TRIGGER’s molten gold gaze, “We had a wonderful time, uh, meeting you Ousaka-san. I hope we can see you again soon. I promise next time we can get…. _ better acquainted. _ ”

 

Sougo tried to stutter out an answer to that, but it the look Ryuu was giving him and the implications of his words were well past the line of too much for Sougo. All that came out of his mouth was a squeaking stuttering mess of a goodbye before he snatched Riku’s hand and bolted out of the room like his life depended on it. He didn’t look back, even when he heard the hysterical voice of Yaotome Gaku calling down the hall after them to come back. He blindly ran down the hall, Riku stumbling along behind him, until he reached the back door out of the building where their ride was supposed to pick them up. Only then did he stop and, panting and out of breath, release his grip on Riku’s hand. 

 

“Wow Sougo-san, I didn’t know you could run like that,” Riku mumbled, his own breath heavy with exertion, “You really shouldn’t be pushing yourself like that when you’re sick, you know.”

 

“I know Riku-kun,” Sougo sighed, face red with both breathlessness and embarrassment, “I don’t know what came over me. I just panicked.”

 

“Don’t worry about it Sougo-san,” Riku said with a grin, “It can be scary to meet your heroes. I think it was really brave of you to go and meet TRIGGER by yourself like that. Though you did give me quite the scare for a minute, I guess it’s my fault for getting distracted when I was supposed to be playing host.”

 

“I’m sorry for worrying you, Riku-kun,” Sougo said, bowing in apology to his center, “After all you did to try and help me, I should have tried to stick closer to you. I never wanted to cause trouble for you or for TRIGGER. I have made quite a mess of everything and for that I truly apologize.”

 

“What? No, you’re no trouble at all Sougo-san!” Riku said, patting Sougo’s shoulder comfortingly, “In fact you must have done something really amazing back there, for them all to be acting like that!”

 

“What?!” Sougo asked, voice breaking at the end in anxiety. Could Riku know? There was no way Riku could know right?!

 

“Yeah, Tenn-ni is very sweet and kind, but he doesn’t give compliments to people very freely,” Riku said, winking mischievously, “Well, people that aren’t me that is. Point being, you impressed him and that’s something that’s pretty hard to do. I gotta know, what did you do to make such a big impact?”

 

“No! I can’t tell you that!” Sougo cried, scrambling backwards away from Riku’s surprised face. Sougo sucked in a breath and tried to steady himself. He had to stay calm! He couldn’t let Riku know what happened. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, running a hand down the front of his shirt and smoothing out the wrinkles, “What I mean to say is, it’s a...a secret I shared with TRIGGER between a fan and their idols. So it would be against the spirit of the uh, the exchange, to share it with you as well Riku-kun. I’m sorry.”

 

“A secret? Between a fan and their idols?” Riku asked face falling in thought, as he mulled over Sougo’s words.

 

“That’s right,” Sougo nodded, opening the door and letting the wonderfully refreshing cool air help clear his crowded thoughts, “So as idols we should respect that tradition right? We should keep the confidence of our fans just as we lift up their smiles. It’s part of the job. Now we should get going. Our ride is here and I’m sure we’ve kept the driver waiting for far too long already.”

 

“Right! I got it Sougo-san!” Riku said, bouncing past Sougo and pulling open the back door of the waiting SUV, “I’ll let you keep your secret with TRIGGER.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Sougo sighed in relief, squeezing in next to Riku and closing the door to the car.

 

“Could you just promise me one thing, though, Sougo-san?” Riku said, smile as innocent as ever.

 

“What’s that, Riku-kun?” Sougo asked nervously.

 

“I’m going to work really hard to be as good an idol as my Tenn-ni, an idol amazing enough that even someone as wonderful as Sougo-san will have no choice but to be a fan of me” Riku said, voice filled with determination as he stared deep into Sougo’s eyes, “When I get to be that good, will you promise me you’ll share the same kind of secret with me that you shared with TRIGGER today?”

 

Sougo blinked twice in shock, and faced with no other option at such an impossible request from sweet innocent Riku, his body finally gave in. 

 

He got quite the scolding about passing out and worrying Riku when they finally woke him up back at the dorms. He apologized again for worrying his center and the rest of their bandmates but eventually everyone left him alone to rest his sore throat. Everyone that is, except Yamato.

 

“The others may buy your story, Sou, but there are some things that aren’t quite adding up to me here,” Yamato said, leaning casually up against Sougo’s door frame, “Do you want to tell me what really happened?”

 

“It really wasn’t anything to worry about Yamato-san. I tend to over exert myself when i get excited.” Sougo said, rolling onto his side so he could see through to the TRIGGER shrine he kept hidden in his closet, “Meeting TRIGGER was just a little more exciting than I anticipated,”

 

“More exciting than you anticipated, huh?” Yamato asked with a huff, “Is that the best you can give me?”

 

“Let’s just say…” Sougo hummed pulling the covers up over his head and clicking off his bedside light,  “Let’s just say…I got a little star struck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap folks! I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into Idolish7! I have a couple ideas waiting in the wings so if you like this let me know! I'll be sure to post more!


End file.
